1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip scale package (CSP), and more specifically to a method of making the chip scale package at the wafer level.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become smaller and thinner, the velocity and the complexity of IC chip become higher and higher. Accordingly, a need has arisen for higher package efficiency. Demand for miniaturization is the primary catalyst driving the usage of advanced packages such as chip scale packages (CSP) and flip chips. Both of them greatly reduce the amount of board real estate required when compared to the alternative ball grid array (BGA) and thin small outline package (TSOP). Typically, a CSP is 20 percent larger than the chip itself. The most obvious advantage of CSP is the size of the package; that is, the package is slightly larger than the chip. Another advantage of CSP is that the package facilitates test and burn-in before assembly as an alternative to known good die (KGD) testing. In addition, CSP can combine many of the benefits of surface mount technology (SMT), such as standardization, encapsulation, surface mount, and reworkability, with the benefits of flip chip technology, such as low inductance, high I/O count, and direct thermal path. However, CSP has at least one disadvantage compared to conventional BGA and TSOP, namely, high cost per unit.